Conventional electronic devices such as personal computers (PCs), mobile phones and tablets, etc., can utilize wireless display (WiDi) technology to send screen content to remote display devices. Industry standards for wireless connections of such devices to displays such as Miracast™ enable electronic devices to stream local content to remote display devices that are attached to a Miracast™ sink device (e.g., a video receiver). Conventionally, when using WiDi, or Miracast™, a WiDi source device (e.g., a video transmitter) initiates a connection to the WiDi receiver.
The WiDi source device scans by sending, and receiving, respectively, probe requests, and probe responses, over wireless communication channels. The probe responses provide a list of available sink devices using WiFi Direct™ protocol. A user can select the WiDi receiver, to which they desire to connect, from the list, and thereupon complete a connection to that device. Upon successful connection setup, real time streaming protocol (RTSP) is used to negotiate capabilities, settings, etc. After successful RTSP negotiations, the WiDi source device can start streaming the local screen or video content to the WiDi sink device, as WiDi allows a WiDi source device to transmit data such as encoded video over a wireless channel to a WiDi receiver. The encoded data is transmitted over the wireless channel, from a wireless transmitter that is connected to, or is a part of, the WiDi source device, to a WiDi adapter that is connected to, or is a part of the WiDi receiver (e.g., a high definition television (HDTV)). The encoded video data that is received at the WiDi receiver is decoded and displayed (e.g., on a HDTV display). Currently, WiDi unsatisfactorily addresses conditions of the wireless channel that can negatively affect viewing experience.
Although example inventions have been disclosed herein, such inventions are not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. On the contrary, examples disclosed herein are intended to cover such alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as can be reasonably included within the scope of the inventions as defined by the appended claims.